


Would it really kill you ( if we kiss)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Series: It's not living if it's not with you [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Also canon? we ain't friends, F/F, Hope has weird kinks wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: It starts that night, with Lizzie knocking on Hope’s room at 3am. With Hope leading her to bed and falling asleep in her arms.That’s how they start sleeping together.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: It's not living if it's not with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 279





	Would it really kill you ( if we kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> didn't have time to proof read, so sorry for any mistakes

It starts that night, with Lizzie knocking on Hope’s room at 3am. With Hope leading her to bed and falling asleep in her arms. 

That’s how they start sleeping together.

  
  
  
  


_ *** _

Hope wakes up with Lizzie holding her. Her head against the crook of Lizzie’s neck, her smell filling her nose. 

It should feel weird, to wake up with Lizzie Saltzman’s arms around her. 

It doesn't.

“Good morning” grumbles Lizzie, sleepily. Hope feels that heat low on her stomach, caused by Lizzie’s deep morning voice. 

( Hope wonders when Lizzie started having that much power over her when she can make her weak to her knees with just her voice) 

  
  


“Morning” 

“What time is it?” asks Lizzie, still holding Hope.

“ Dunno, don't care. Let’s just stay for a while. Like this” it's a bold move.- something the Hope from before, the one who guarded herself from everything and everyone wouldn't of said, but she’s tired of not letting people in - They haven't talked about what Hope feels, what Lizzie may feel. But Hope is way too comfortable right now, and she doesn't wanna let go. 

Not yet. 

“Ok” Hope feels Lizzie’s tighten her arms around her, and hope feels…

  
  


Hope feels at  **home** . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It keeps happening after that. After they both  _ finally  _ leave Hope’s bed, they go on with their day. 

Hope spends her day painting, something she hadn’t done in a long time. 

(and if most of her paintings are filled with Lizzi’s face, well, that's something for her, and only her, to know. ) 

She doesn’t see Lizzie all day, both busy with their days. 

It’s around midnight, when Hope puts on her 

\- Lizzie’s- old hoodie and heads for the twin’s room 

  
  


She makes a lousy excuse, -something about a nightmare-, just so Lizzie will let her sleep with her. 

She doesn't need to say anything. 

The moment she knocks on the door, it opens immediately - as if Lizzie had been waiting for her - the blonde girl looking about ready to fall asleep at any moment. Before Hope can say her excuse, Lizzie heads to the bed without sparing a second glance at Hope as she heads to bed, leaving an open space next to her, a clear invitation. 

She takes it. 

Heads to the bed under the confused glance of Josie - who had been on the midst of applying cream to her face, half of it full of it and the other half empty, it's quite the sight- and lays next to Lizzie. 

She feels all the stress and the tension of the day wash away the moment her nose fills with Lizzie’s smell. 

“Uhm...what is happening?” Asks a bewildered Josie, still with only half her face with cream.

“Well, i don't know about you Joise, but i'm going to bed, im beated.” answers Lizzie, tone casual. As if Hope sleeping in her bed was the most normal thing ever 

( it feels like it is to her. to  **them** )

“With Hope!?” Hope can hear the confusion on Josie’s voice, it’s quite amusing.

“Yes Josie,  **with** Hope” exhales frustrated Lizzie. Hope feels the way she grabs her hand under the blankets, she holds back, laces their fingers together. Fells the tension on Lizzie’s body leave. 

Watches as the blonde turns the light off, shutting her sister before she can talk further. 

“Uhm..Goodnight Josie” 

“Go-goodnigth, Hope” Hope feels a tinge of sympathy at the confusion and awkwardness on Josie’s voice, she wants to talk to Josie about everything and how it came to this point, but she doesn't think she would understand. 

She doesn't think  **anybody** would understand. 

(and Hope is okay as long as Lizzie understands.) 

She settles against Lizzie’s side, feels the blondes arms wrap around her, holding her. Yea, this for Hope and Lizzie only to understand 

( Hope wonders what people would think if they found out shes the little spoon.That would be quite embarrassing)

  
  


***

After that night at Lizzie’s room, they start sleeping on Hope’s room most nights. It saves them from awkward conversations.

(and Josie is still acting weird around her, after the whole ‘i dated your ex’ thing.)

It’s easier. 

It’s also fascinating. 

Lizzie know’s every corner, every secret compartment of her room. And Hope is fascinated. 

She’s never let anybody be that familiar with her room ever, not even Landon, they often found themselves on the phoenix room, insteads of hers. The rare nights her and Landon would spent on their room, the phoenix would always act awkward, not familiar with the space. 

But Lizzie, she moves likes she’s been there all her live. Like she owns the room. And it feels  **right**

It’s also funny, Hope doesn’t think Lizzie realizes, how  **comfortable** she looks in her room. They haven't talked about it,about all the nights Lizzie apparently spent on her room when she wasn't here, and it's not like Hope didn't know - the smell kind of gave it away- but she never got a vocal affirmation from the blonde. 

But today as she watches the blonde open her secret compartment of candies, as if she’s done it a hundred times - she has -, well, if Hope ever had any doubt it, it goes flying out the window after that. 

  
  


( she doesnt think even Landon knew about that secret compartment) 

She doesn't say anything, just watches as Lizzie eats her twix and thinks  _ she can get use to this _

***

They fall into a sort of routine. Hope goes on with her day, kills monsters, hangs around with MG, has awkward conversation with Josie and at night she sleeps in Lizzie’s arms. 

it's easy, it's normal. 

except they don't really talk about it. 

and then Landon asks her out, in front of Lizzie and everything kind of just goes to hell. 

  
  


***

it’s been a  **shit** day. 

Hope doesn't know how she gets into this messes, she doesn't know if if a celestial punishment because of her last name or what, but she's getting tired of it. 

  
  


She was just minding her business on the cafeteria, just hanging out with the rest.

( and stealing glances at Lizzie from across the table) 

and then Landon just showed up and asked her to get back together. 

And she froze. Not knowing how to respond. She doesn't react until she sees the blonde get up and leave. Too shocked to try and stop her. 

She has to break Landon’s heart in front of all their friends. Whatever tentative friendship of frJosie and her were stepping on goes to shit in a second and to top it all off Lizzie is  **avoiding** her 

  
  


So yeah, today is a really  **shit** day. And it gets even shitter. 

Because of course a monster had to show up. 

***

After that awkward and heartbreaking moment where she had to break Landon’s heart and tell him she doesn't feel the same anymore, she goes to look for Lizzie. 

  
  


She goes to the kitchen, the woods, everywhere. She finds her in the gym. Sitting on the bleachers. 

She’s doing...yoga? Hope can help but find it adorable. 

“ I thought you said yoga was just Karate for lazies?” she tries for a funny opening. Wanting to see Lizzie smile 

“ I did.” - it doesn't work- Lizzie won't meet her eyes. 

“ Look Lizzie-” but of course, a monster had to come crashing through the gym doors and interrupt her. Because of course that would happen to Hope Mikaelson. 

_ Fuck this shit day _

In an instant Lizzie is by her side, hands up and asking for permission with her eyes. Hope nods, takes a deep breath when she feels her magic being siphoned, feels a rush of heat all over her body. 

She loves the way Lizzie siphones from her, boldly, careless,like she knows she could take as much magic as she wanted -nothing like the careful way of Josie- and Hope wouldn't even notice. 

Hope simply,  _ love _ s it 

  
  


( she loves her.) 

But, it doesn't work. The monster doesn't even flinch from the attack of Lizzie. And that's when Hope realizes 

  
  


“ It’s a Croatoan.” 

“ A what?!” 

“ A croatoan,it feeds on secret. So he can have them, all of them.” she explains as her and Lizzie step back. 

“ I prefer to die with dignity” fires back Lizzie. Disgust evident on her voice. Hope shouldn't find her this amusing, when they are about to die, and yet. 

“ Ok, fine. I’ll start” She racks her brain for anything to say “ uhm.. I sold your butterfly clip in fifth grade” Well, maybe that wasn't the best way to start when she hears Lizzie gasp dramatically next to her. Whoops. 

“ I loved that clip!” 

“ Well, i had a crush on Josie for a week when i was Fourteen!”  _ shit -  _ Hope didn't mean to say that, but once she started with the secrets, it's like she can’t stop. 

“Read my lips” exclaims angrily Lizzie, Hope can hear the slight jealousy on her voice, “ The two of you are never happening” Hope feels herself crash against the wall gym. They are  _ trapped _ , and she still hasn't told Lizzie how she feels. Great. 

  
  


“ Lizzie! Focus!” 

“ Okay, uhm..I accidentally killed your hamster” She gasps indignantly, she loved that hamster. “ I siphoned from you to cheat on finals” 

“What?” she turns to Lizzie shocked. She didn't even feel her siphone from her that day. 

“And i got jealous when Landon asked you out back there, because i have  **feelings** from you.” Finishes Lizzie,vulnerability lacing every word. Hope feels her heart skip a beat.  _ Finally  _

She's about to answer back, to tell her she has  **feelings** for her  **too** when the monster groans and launches itself towards Lizzie before it can touch her Hope casts a spell and kills it. 

  
  


She stares dumbly at the -goo the monster has left behind, covering both of them with it. Hope doesn't even notice. Too pre-ocuppied because

_ Lizzie Saltzman loves her.  _

_ “ _ Ugh” Hears Lizzie groan beside her. - Lizzie Saltzman  **loves** her - “ I loved this outfit” exclaims Lizzie, Hope watches as she looks down at her outfit, now covered in - whatever is left of that monster with disgust evident in her face. 

_ Elizabeth ‘Lizzie’ Saltzman  _ **loves** _ her.  _

So Hope just- 

“ I love  **you** ” -blurts it out. Well, Hope’s never pride herself on being a romantic. 

“Wh-What!?” Hope looks back into Lizzie’s eyes who are now staring at her, shock on her face, vulnerability on her eyes. 

“ I love you. I have feeling for you too.” 

Before Hope can do something she's been wanting to do for a while, the rest burst in, spitting worrying questions a mile a minute. 

But Hope doesn't hear them, doesn't feel Kaleb’s hand on her shoulder checking if she's okay. No, instead she hears Lizzie’s heartbeat beating madly on her chest - or is it hers? and thinks- 

_ Lizzie Saltzman loves  _ **me** _ Hope Mikaelson  _

  
  


( It isn't that shit of a day, anymore. It's a fucking  **amazing** day.) 

***

She's on her room. Waiting for Lizzie - her girlfriend? - she's late. 

And Hope is pacing. She's not a pacer, not really. Her mother and father always taught her how to keep her emotions in check. So, Hope doesn't pace. She  _ doesn't _ . 

  
  


(she does.) 

She startles at the knock on the door. She looks at it suspiciously, Lizzie doesn't knock, she just burst in, everytime. 

  
  


( Hope wonders when this room stopped being hers and started being  **theirs** ) 

She opens the door just to stare straight into Lizzie’s nervous eyes. 

  
  


“Hey” Waves Lizzie awkwardly. 

“Hey” she answers back with amusement on her face. She’s honestly, adorable. 

  
  


Hope watches as Lizzie stands awkwardly by the door with amusement. 

  
  


(Hope wonders when she became this whipped for Lizzie. Realizes she doesn't care.) 

“Come in” she steps always from the door. Smells Lizzie’s perfume as she brushes past her. Her tense body relaxing at the familiarity and safeness it brings her. 

she turns, watches as Lizzie stands in the middle of the room, body tense. Hope frowns. Lizzie shouldn't feel weird here, this is their safe space. 

it feels  **wrong** to see her standing awkwardly, there. 

She steps forward. Grabs Lizzie’s hand. Feels Lizzie’s body relax, but she won't look at her. She tugs at her hand. Lizzie turns. 

Ever since Hope came back from Malivore, ever since her and Lizzie started doing - **this** , Hope has felt like she's on a free fall, hanging on a parachute in hope’s to stop the fall, or at leas slow it down. 

But today as she looks on Lizzie’s deep blue eyes, Hope lets go. 

( and she falls.) 

  
  


She kisses her. And Hope sees the stars. 

  
  


She feels Lizzie’s hands settle on the back on her neck, tugging at her hair. She moves her hands to Lizzie’s waist, and settles them there, tracing at the skin there. Feels Lizzie bite her lip, gently at first, as if testing the waters, Hope moans, and Lizzie bites harder, drawing blood. Hope pushes herself closer to Lizzie, hand gripping tighter on her waist, slips her tongue into Lizzie’s mouth. 

They kiss for a while, when they pull apart, both with red lips and museled hair. 

and as she looks at Lizzie, she can't help but smile dumbly. 

( Hope doesn't think she's ever feel this happy) 

  
  


“ Your eyes are yellow” points Lizzie, her arms resting over her shoulder, fingers playing with the back of her neck. 

“ Sorry” she closes her eyes. Tries to even her breath, and keep her emotions in check. Opens them again, showing blue eyes now. “ it’s kind of hard to control my emotions around you sometimes” she can feel herself blush. 

“ That’s cute” Lizzie mumbles. 

They stay like that for a while, just looking at each other. They don't say anything. They don't need to. 

They go to bed, both on them settling in their favorite position, with Lizzie’s arm around her and her face on the crook of her neck. 

-Hope hears Lizzie whisper ‘ _ i love you too’ _ into the darkness of the room, when the blonde thinks she's asleep, not ready to say it, yet. Hope will wait until she's ready. -

  
  


( she would wait  **forever** ) 

  
  


***

so they start dating. They don't tell anyone, but they don't hide it either. 

Nothing changes really, they sleep on each other's room every night, still shoot bitter remarks towards each other.. well there is one little thing that changes..

Lizzie kisses her goodbye everytime. The first time she did, right in front of their chemistry class hope was left standing there, looking like a fool in love watching her back as she leaves and a dumb smile on her face. 

She doesn't realize the class starts until the teacher calls her in. 

  
  


She's never been for PDA - she does have a reputation as the cold Mikaeson to uphold after all -, but Lizzie  _ loves  _ it. and Hope is never been good at saying no to Lizzie so-

-they became  _ that _ couple.

The couple that hold hand all the time, kisses each other goodbye and hang onto each other as if they were going to die if they left go of each other  _ even _ for a second. 

( Hope is completely ok with that. Screw her reputation) 

  
  


***

There is something else that changes. They start  _ talking  _

it starts with Lizzie. 

  
  


One night, while they were laying down on Hope’s bed, Lizzie confesses

“ I stole you jersey. Your football jersey” 

“ I know” 

“ I did it before i even knew who you were. I found your room by accident one night. When i stepped into your room-” Lizzie pauses, Hope looks up -she's laying on Lizzie’s chest, listening to her hearbeat- curiosity on her eyes. “ the missing feeling i had since you disappeared, didn't feel that strong. I slept there every night.” 

“ i know, i told you. It smelled like you when i came back.” Hope rememberers, the safety she felt when she stepped into her room. Remembers how for the first time in a long time she felt- “ it felt like i was  **home** .” 

Lizzie holds her tighter after hearing that. She doesn't say it, not yet. 

  
  


( she doesn't need to. Hope knows.) 

Hope tells her about Malivore, about Lizzie’s room. About that one time she snuck into Lizzie’s room and stole her hoodie. 

  
  


She tells her, with a furious blush on her face, about how she's imagined how Lizzie would look with her name on her back. Tells her what it does to her.

  
  


They don't talk much after that. Too busy tugging at each other's clothes. 

Hope comes with Lizzie whispering ‘mikaelson’ on her ear 

( she honestly has the weirdest kinks. ) 

  
  


The next night when Lizzie comes over to her room, she's wearing the  _ jersey _ alongside a  _ dirty _ smirk.

  
  


They don't leave the bed, at all, the next day. 

  
  


( Hope has to wear a scarf for week.) 

  
  


***

surprisingly enough, they don't figth. They bicker, like they always do, but they don't figth. 

Both of them too used at losing people they love, so they try their hardest to show when something is bothering them. 

So, no fights.

Until, Hope, almost gets killed. 

There is a monster, Alaric needs her help. She says yes. It's easy enough. Until, it isn't. 

  
  


They are about to take it down, both of them breathing heavily from running after it, but they have trapped. Alaric holds the bow and gets ready to shoot, Hope spread her arms, ready to attack. 

Hope doesn’t really know how it happened, one moment the monster was trapped and the next Hope was bleeding from the whole on her stomach. Alaric too slow, to stop the monster for going after Hope. 

  
  


She barely gets back alive to the school, somehow her healing powers not working. Lizzie is at the door, waiting for their return, and her face goes pale the moment she sees her. 

Before Hope can say anything, she faints. 

  
  
  
  
  


She wakes up, on the infirmary . It's late.

Lizzie’s head is resting against the bed, by her arms. 

She raises her arm, laces her fingers through blonde hair. Hears the blonde grumble awake. 

When Lizzie looks at her, with tears in her eyes and furious look on her face, well, she’s terrified. She may be Hope Mikaelson, but she still gets scared. Specially of Lizzie. 

  
  


Tears are running down her cheeks non stop and she's screaming, at her. She's probably woken the whole school up, by now. 

But Hope doesn't stop her, know Lizzie need to say this.

  
  


When she’s done, half hour latter, voice hoarse, Hope opens her arms and hold Lizzie for the rest of the night. Whispering ‘ i love you’ into her ear. 

-hope realises that even when Lizzie was screaming at her for what she did, she never asked her to stop being the hero- 

( hope wonders when Lizzie started figuring her out, wonders if she's always know she needs to do this. That she needs to be the hero. For her mother, for her  **father** ) 

  
  


***

  
  


They are six months into their relationship, when Lizzie finally says it. 

  
  


They are in Lizzie’s room - Josie staying over at their parents for some family bonding - she's wearing the hoodie and eating skittles on Lizzie’s bed. 

They are watching some dumb romantic movie that Lizzie loves. 

Hope stopped paying attention to the movie a long time ago, instead deciding to look at Lizzie. 

Enjoying Lizzie’s vivid facial expressions every time something happens on the movie. She loves her. 

  
  


“ I love you” she says it. Because she can. 

“ I love you, too” Lizzie answers back, casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. But Hope can see the blush on her face, the way she stare right ahead. Can hear the beating of her heart. 

  
  


She could tease her, annoy her about it. But instead she lays down, grabs Lizzie’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

  
  


She’s  **home** . and she’s  **happy.**

  
  


( she's also gonna marry Lizzie the minute they turn eighteen.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i made a legacies stan acc on twitter (@hope_saltzman display name on twitter clau ) follow me if u want :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
